You Never Walked Away
by Shpadoinkle Day
Summary: A story told from the point of views of Kyle and Cartman during and after the ManBearPig attack in the Imaginationland Trilogy. Will Kyle learn the truth about who saved him?
1. Kyle's POV, Part 1

Kyle's P.O.V.

Thank God for that Pentagon guard. Cartman just wouldn't let up about his balls and beating around the bush about it. It was obvious that he was stalling completely on purpose just to aggravate me. I really, really didn't want to go through with this.

Then again, I was ordered by the court that this disgusting deed needed to be done within 24 hours, so unfortunately I had no choice.

"Just get to it already!" I had demanded Cartman before we were interrupted.

Why did I even make that stupid bet with him? Why couldn't I just let it go? But I mean, come on, who the hell expected there to be a leprechaun, especially one warning us about a terrorist attack? Sometimes, I swear I'm the only sane one in South Park.

The three of us rushed into the Pentagon's main hall.

"Talk to me," the General ordered. "What's going on?"

"Something is coming through the gate from the other side!" the head tech guy exclaimed.

Lightning shot out of the portal. What emerged from it made my jaw drop. The creature had a bear's head and fangs, a pig's snout, human legs, and two different arms: a bear's and a human's.

_No…it couldn't be. He really was cereal._

But this wasn't a time for joking. It truly was the most terrifying thing I'd ever seen. It threw its head back and let out an angry roar.

Everyone scrambled about wildly, screaming in terror.

"What is it?!" the operator cried.

"It's like a half-man, half-bear!" someone shouted.

"And half-pig!" came another voice.

I watched in horror as ManBearPig grabbed one of the tech guys and pinned him against the wall. He then ripped the tech guy's head off and tossed it away. _Holy shit!_

I whimpered and ran, searching frantically for a way out.

But something wasn't right.

Stan. Where was he? I have to find him before ManBearPig gets a hold of him next! Oh God, please let him be okay!

I covered my ears as I heard another scream and tearing of flesh. ManBearPig just ripped the head tech guy in half!

"Kyle, over here!" I heard Stan's voice shout. I was so relieved!

"Stan!" I felt myself smiling, despite the fear in my pounding heart.

He was toward the far end of the room, pointing to an emergency exit door. He beckoned for me to come.

I ran in the direction of the emergency exit. _I'm almost there! I'm almost there!_

Suddenly, I felt a claw yank the fabric of my jacket, followed by something sharp cutting into my side. Before I knew it, I was being lifted off the ground. Pure terror shot through me and I screamed in fright as I came face-to-face with my captor. It was ManBearPig, who now had me in a chokehold.

_NO!_

I'd never been so afraid in my life! His horrible eyes peered into mine and he roared in my face. I could barely hear myself scream over the sound of my terrified heart beating in my ears.

_Someone, please…help…_

ManBearPig raised his other claw, ready to rip me to shreds. _No! Please don't kill me!, _I desperately wanted to scream but couldn't. I was so scared, I was going to cry. Before he could do it, the portal began to pull him in. I could feel nothing but severe pain throughout my entire body. I was losing oxygen. I felt my muscles going limp. I was going to meet the same fate as the two victims before me. My life flashed before my eyes: meeting my friends for the first time in preschool; Ike being brought home from the adoption agency and how happy I was to have a little brother; all the Hanukkahs I spent with my family; the Canadian-American War and all the other adventures I had gone on with Stan, Kenny, and Cartman.

_He's going to kill me,_ I thought, as a final scream escaped me. _This really is the end._ I never forgot that terrifying moment…not one bit. A tear rolled down my cheek. _Goodbye Mom, Dad, Ike, Stan, Kenny…_

Then everything went black.


	2. Cartman's POV

**Cartman's P.O.V.**

I was so fucking close. So close to getting Kyle to finally go through with his court order. Everything was going according to plan, and I had come prepared: high-def camera, royal purple cape, crown…not to mention the fact that I didn't shower on purpose just to make my balls taste…extra vinegary, as I had put it.

Nothing could go wrong, right?

But no! That fucking Pentagon guard had to barge in and ruin everything! Just like a few days ago when the government came to my house to take Stan and Kyle away in a helicopter with them just as I had the stupid Jew in my grasp to suck my balls. Anytime Kyle was so close, he was taken away from me! Like taking candy from a baby.

When we got to the main hall, everyone was freaking out. The portal kept spazzing out. A large claw shot out of the portal followed by its owner.

Wait a minute…ManBearPig?!

I thought Al Gore was just making things up because he was a total loser with no friends.

I watched as ManBearPig ripped apart two of the tech guys.

_Jesus Christ, I'm getting out of here!_

But I had other issues to worry about right now. Maybe I can find Kyle and sneak him out of here while no one's looking so we can get on with the ball-sucking. My balls were getting drier by the minute.

That's when I heard a familiar scream behind me. I turned around and saw a sight that would be etched in my mind for the rest of my life. And not in a good way.

ManBearPig had Kyle by the throat, strangling him.

Normally, I would've gotten a rise out of seeing the Jew in pain or humiliated, but this time was different. Something I'd never felt before. It was like someone had punched me in the stomach. I couldn't move. Could it be I was…scared?

I was deaf to everything else around me except Kyle's screams of terror. I watched him start to lose color, helpless under the beast's powerful claw. Blood oozed out where ManBearPig had ripped Kyle's jacket.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Stan running toward ManBearPig to save Kyle. _Yeah, good luck trying to fight that thing, asshole_. But the portal sucked him in and out of sight.

The portal ended up sucking ManBearPig in, too. Kyle's body dropped to the floor. Dead.

It was as if the world had suddenly just stopped. I felt dizzy. The doctors and technicians surrounded Kyle's body. Several of them started to cry.

"Stand back!" one of the paramedics ordered, pushing the others out of the way. He quickly got down on his knees and took out a defibrillator to revive Kyle. But nothing.

"I'm sorry," the paramedic sighed. "He's gone."

I thought I was going to vomit. I couldn't bear listening to this! But I didn't understand. Why was I feeling this way? I couldn't stand the Jew! I had wished death upon him multiple times, but now that it was actually happening, I just couldn't accept it!

"No," I choked out. "Kyle can't die." I crawled over to his body, my hand outstretched to him.

"Kyle…?"

Seeing his dead form was a sight that would haunt me for weeks. His emerald green eyes were wide open, his snow-white skin had turned a ghostly bluish-white, and his mouth was slightly open from mid-scream.

I was heartbroken.

"Well," the General said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "At least now he doesn't have to suck anyone's balls."

_You fucking dick_. Anger rose up inside me. I wanted to punch that shithead General's lights out. This was all his fault in the first place!

_And this was about more than just ball-sucking._

"NOOOOO!" I screamed. "No, he has a strong heart! He wants to live!" I started to push down onto Kyle's chest. "Come on, Kyle! Come on, buddy."

I turned to the paramedic. "Zap him again!" I shouted, ripping open Kyle's jacket. "DO IT!"

The paramedic zapped Kyle with the defibrillator. Again, his body rose and fell. _Come on, buttpipe, do your job right!_ I angrily pushed the paramedic aside and tried reviving him again.

_Wake up, you goddamn Jew! Don't you dare die on me!_

"Goddammit, Kyle!" I shouted at his body. "You never walked away from anything in your life! Now fight!"

I smacked his face twice to see if anything would happen. Still nothing.

_Is this what I get for being a dick to Kyle all these years? _I broke down sobbing._  
_

_Kyle, I can't live without you!_

With all my strength, I pounded both my fists down hard on Kyle's chest. To my surprise, I felt a heartbeat. Kyle's eyes blinked and he started coughing. The color started coming back to his face. It's a Jesus miracle! He's alive! I never thought I'd say this, but I'd never been so happy to see Kyle in my entire life!

"Give him some air!" I demanded the paramedic. He handed me the oxygen mask, and I placed it over Kyle's mouth.

"He's okay," I said, happily. "He can still suck my balls!"


	3. Kyle's POV, Part 2

**Kyle's P.O.V., Part 2**

Holy crap, I'm alive?! But how?

I may have been a bit too disoriented to remember how, but from what I recall apart from my ManBearPig attack, I was being lifted onto a stretcher and taken into an ambulance to the Washington, D.C. Memorial Hospital.

My head hurt like hell. And speaking of which, there was one other thing that confused me: I was hearing voices in my head. Voices that sounded like Gandalf, Luke Skywalker, and Jesus, just to name a few.

When I awoke in the hospital bed, a kind-looking nurse in her mid-30s with a clipboard in hand was standing over me, smiling.

"How are you feeling, hon?" the nurse asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Uhh...fine, I guess," I answered, still feeling weak. I rubbed the back of my head. "Where are those voices coming from?"

The nurse stared at me in confusion. "Voices?" she asked.

Before I could answer, I winced. I felt a sharp pain in my side as I shifted to my left towards the nurse. I lifted the hem of my hospital gown and saw the gash on my side from ManBearPig's claw, all stitched up.

I better just lay on my back.

"You're very lucky to be alive, young man," the nurse said, smiling.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You were attacked by some bear monster at the Pentagon," she said. Her nose twitched a little as she said "bear monster." She didn't seem to believe it. "You were dead, but your little friend kept performing CPR on you and saved your life," she explained.

_Stan? Stan did that?!_

"In fact," the nurse continued, "he's sitting out in the waiting room waiting to see you."

"He…he is?" I asked. I smiled. No wonder he's my Super Best Friend!

The nurse nodded. "Now get some rest, hon. It'll do you good. I'll be back to check up on you later."

"Thanks, ma'am," I said weakly, before drifting off to sleep.

_The imaginary voices continued to echo through my dreams. I was in total darkness and couldn't see who they were, but their words were pretty clear. And then there was one voice that stood out among the rest: Stan calling out to me._

"_Stan?" I shouted. "Stan, where are you?" No answer._

_Just then, I heard two loud stomps behind me, followed by a fierce growl. I froze. I turned around slowly to see who, or what, it was. I was too afraid to scream. __ManBearPig lunged at me and chased me through the darkness. Then, out of nowhere, his face came close to mine, and he opened his mouth to swallow me._

I woke with a cry. _Just a nightmare, that's all_, I thought, clutching my racing heart. To this day, I still have nightmares about ManBearPig.

_Fucking Al Gore._

I lay my head back down on the pillow and closed my eyes.

"Hello?" I heard Stan's voice call out. "Hello, anybody?"

_Stan! He's here!_

I sat up in the hospital bed. "Stan?" I called out, looking around me. But I was alone in the room.

"Good morning, Kyle!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim, excitedly. "How are we feeling?"

_Oh for the love of God!_

"Cartman, what's happened?" I asked him.

Of course that fat asshole ignored my question. He went on about the goddamn leprechaun again and how his balls would make a great addition to the sundae on the platter he had pushed in.

"What happened to Stan?!" I finally asked him, fearing the worst.

"Oh, he got sucked through that portal thing, and they're gonna nuke it now," said Cartman.

_What?! Oh my God, no! It can't be true! That would explain hearing his voice in my head._

I quickly grabbed the TV remote and turned on the news. I turned my head to see Cartman, now clad in a pope's robe and hat, getting a cameraman…a cameraman, mind you…to set up his "ball-sucking" shot. Really? _Really?_ I rolled my eyes.

"There are more important things going on right now, Fatass!" I yelled at him.

Cartman smirked at me. "What's _important_, Kyle, is that I have dry balls!"

For the sake of my health, I just sighed in anger and decided to tune him out.

"A shocking new development in the nuking of imagination!" the TV blared above me. "The Supreme Court has ruled with the military that imaginary things are officially _not_ real, and therefore no approval is needed to nuke them."

"Oh no," I stammered.

"This, of course," the Chief Justice on TV continued, "overturns any imagination-based verdicts in the past, including the famous Cartman v. Broflovski ball-sucking case."

_Thank God._

"Kyle, what's happening?" I heard Stan's voice ask me.

"The government is gonna nuke Imaginationland," I said.

"What?!" Stan's voice cried out. "You can't let them do that!"

"What am _I_ supposed to do?"

"Dude, you have to stall them!"

Just then, I heard Stan yelling at someone. Something's got him! I have to save him!

Feeling recovered, I jumped out of the bed and pulled my jacket on. Ignoring Cartman's demands and shouts about his stupid balls, I stormed out of the room.

As I walked outside into the warm sunlight, a sudden thought occurred to me. If Stan was sucked through the portal back at the Pentagon, then who saved me?

I was suddenly reminded of what the nurse had told me last night: "_You were attacked by some bear monster at the Pentagon. You were dead, but your little friend kept performing CPR on you and saved your life.__ In fact, he's sitting out in the waiting room waiting to see you."  
_

No.

_No, no, no, no. That's impossible!_

But we hate each other! Had Cartman really gone to great lengths to save me?

Eric Cartman, the sadistic, narcissistic, anti-Semetic asswipe…brought _me _back to life?!

But then, that means…_he must really care about me deep down_. If he truly hated me, he would've let me die.

I turned towards the hospital and smiled. I never felt so grateful! I should really go back and thank him.

Nah, not right now. Especially in the midst of all this Imaginationland chaos. If there's one thing I know about Eric Cartman, it's that he has way too much pride to admit it to me personally. He might even threaten to kill me if I ever said anything to anyone about it. Or he might just say something like, "Hey, I saved your life. You owe me, Jew. Now you _have_ to suck my balls!"

I shuddered at the thought. But I really do owe him a lot…except _THAT_.

I'll thank him once everything is back to normal. And when he's finally over his ball-sucking obsession.

THE END


End file.
